


Decisions That Shape Us

by OOsimplymeOO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys need hugs, Canon Temporary Character Death, Crushes that never fade, Depression, Dick regrets his choices, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOsimplymeOO/pseuds/OOsimplymeOO
Summary: Dick thought it was just a crush, no big deal really. He thought it could be handled later. Never in his life had Dick Grayson felt like such a failure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long ass time, and it's the first JayDick that I've written. I hope it comes out okay, and I'll try my best to stay true to the characters.  
> Anyway, I know this one's short. Later chapters will be longer, but I'm just getting back into the swing of things so bear with me please.

Dick had absolutely no idea how to deal with this situation. Every time he thought about it, it just stressed him out and he wound up pacing around his apartment in Bludhaven until he was ready to jump out of his skin. It wasn’t like no one had ever had a crush on him before, and he wasn’t even a stranger to turning people down. Not that he particularly enjoyed that part, but it was just how life went for him. But this… This was different. It wasn’t just a schoolmate of his, or some random person on the street. No, this was Jason. He’d thought the two of them had a decent friendship going on ever since he’d started coming by the mansion to help train the kid. The kid, who had tried to come on to him last week while they were on patrol. Dick had been so surprised that he’d ended up letting one of the goons they were fighting get a decent punch in. The bruise still wasn’t completely healed. 

He hadn’t been back to Gotham since then, and he hadn’t dared to tell Bruce about it. Not that he had any desire to talk to his old mentor anyway, but it would have been nice to get some advice about this situation. But he figured Bruce would either end up embarrassing Jason or accusing Dick of being too careless. Which, okay, maybe he had. He should have been able to pick up on the signs, especially since they seemed so obvious now that he thought back on the last couple years. This whole time, he’d just chalked it up to hero worship, and had even kind of enjoyed it. Who wouldn’t? But he should have known better. If he’d known, he wouldn’t have been quite so chummy with the kid. He’d probably given him the wrong idea, which meant this was entirely his fault. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he finally decided on a course of action. He’d have to go back to Gotham so he could sit down with Jason and try to let him down easy. If that were even possible. The kid was nearly as stubborn as Bruce. Still, he’d have to make it clear that he wasn’t interested in Jason, and that the kid should try finding someone his own age. But that could wait for tomorrow. Tonight, he had more important business to take care of in Bludhaven.

He would have put all that off though, if he had known that, by morning, it would be too late. He never would have guessed that the last memory Jason would have of him was Nightwing hightailing it out of the Batcave, uncomfortable and avoiding him at all costs. 

That thought never truly stopped haunting him, and in those first few months after Jason’s death, it nearly destroyed him.


End file.
